DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): Although prejudice is largely construed as negative attitudes, more recently social psychologists have recognized that even subjectively favorable attitudes that are unjustified and role-restrictive can reflect prejudice. The research proposed herein will address, on three levels of analysis, the implications of two complementary forms of prejudice toward African Americans: positive racism (e.g., Blacks are athletic) and negative racism (e.g., Blacks are inferior). First, on an intrapersonal level, the apparent flattery of positive racism may render one's concurrent negative racist attitudes to appear less egregious and more legitimate. To test this, participants' evaluations of a target that expresses both positive and negative racism will be compared to evaluations of a target that expresses only negative racism. Additionally, participants' negative racist statements that precede or follow expressions positive racism will be compared. Second, on an interpersonal level, Whites may misperceive the complimentary tone of positive racism as constructive for race relations, but Blacks may recognize its inherent prejudice. Addressing this hypothesis, White and Black participants' reactions to a videotaped interracial interaction involving a White target expressing positive racism will be evaluated. Finally, on a systemic level, dual racism may perpetuate interracial differences in power by promoting Blacks into occupations where success is relatively unlikely and inconsequential (e.g., professional sports). To test this, White participants acting as counselors will offer career-related guidance to a Black or White target that struggles academically but excels athletically.